The 1989 Tour: Tokyo
by GossipChii
Summary: Taylor Swift empieza su más reciente tour en Tokyo. Sora, Mimi, Hikari y Miyako no pierden la oportunidad de fangirlear. Yamato de quejarse.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni Taylor Swift ni nada de nada me pertenece. Escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

El 5 de mayo del 2015, Sora pidió salir temprano de trabajar, pasó por un restaurante de comida rápida y compró cuatro hamburguesas. Rodó los ojos al recordar que Mimi estaba a dieta, pero no le importaba. Seguramente la perdonaría considerando las circunstancias. Tomó el metro para llegar al Tokyo Dome, y su corazón latió deprisa, habían comprado los boletos desde noviembre, y ahí estaba ella, caminando rápidamente hasta el lugar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio los camiones: _"Taylor Swift: The 1989 World Tour"_. Era real, y ella estaba ahí, con una bolsa de cartón en las manos con cuatro hamburguesas frías. Sonrió para sí al ver a las adolescentes en la fila, sus disfraces eran muy lindos, pensó, y deseo tener 16 y no 26 para poderse vestir así en un concierto.

—Eh, Sora—Reconoció la voz de inmediato y sus ojos analizaron la fila, por fin vio a Hikari, quien agitaba su mano con velocidad. La castaña llevaba desde las once de la mañana en la fila, no por gusto, sino por suerte. A su lado se encontraban Mimi y Miyako, ambas con gorras de béisbol con el nombre de Taylor Swift grabado en el frente.

—Les traje hamburguesas—Anunció cuando se integró a la fila, mostrando la bolsa de cartón que ya estaba manchada de grasa. Se sorprendió cuando Mimi fue la primera en tomar la bolsa y sacar la hamburguesa que le correspondía.

— ¡Ya era hora!—Le dio una gran mordida antes de proseguir—Moríamos de hambre—Todas rieron al ver como Mimi tenía las comisuras de los labios manchadas de cátsup, pero no dijeron nada. Se notaba a kilómetros que la estaba disfrutando.

— ¡Estoy tan emocionada chicas!—Miyako sacó su celular para que las cuatro se tomaran una _selfie_ , últimamente la peli-lila era adicta a ellas, cada que podía se tomaba una auto foto—. No puedo creer que en unos minutos abrirán las puertas del lugar y en unas horas vamos a ver a ¡TAYLOR SWIFT EN VIVO!

—He estado tan emocionada que Yamato casi me corre de la casa—Admitió la pelirroja—, Lo único que he escuchado por meses es _1989_. Todo el día, todo el tiempo. Mientras cocino, mientras voy a trabajar, mientras limpio la casa… ¡Todo el tiempo!

Las puertas del Tokyo Dome se abrieron y la fila fue avanzando con velocidad. Las cuatro chicas se tomaron de las manos, ya que a pesar de ser probablemente las mayores en el lugar, las adolescentes eran muy salvajes. Hikari le entregó a Sora una playera con el rostro de Taylor Swift impreso en frente, se la puso sin dudar. No le importó verse ridícula, había sido fan de la rubia desde que Mimi le mostró una canción que relataba una versión alterna, feliz, de la icónica obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

La habían visto en ocasiones anteriores, pero jamás las cuatro juntas. ¿Lo mejor? Habían conseguido por suerte, por destino o por Koushiro y sus habilidades cibernéticas, boletos en primera fila. En la firma se habían burlado de Sora, pero ella sabía que su socia se moría de envida por dentro. Taylor Swift era el artista del momento, todo mundo lo admitía… Excepto Yamato Ishida.

No era sorpresa para nadie que hubiera personas que pensaran que la música de Taylor Swift no era precisamente la más profunda o artística, pero desde que la rubia había pasado de _country_ a _pop_ sus fans parecieron multiplicarse. Cuando salió el primer sencillo de su nuevo álbum, _Shake it Off_ , su obsesión incrementó, junto con el sufrimiento de su novio. Él estaba seguro que su música era basura, dado que en su juventud había estado en una banda relativamente famosa, y según él, el derecho de juzgar que música era buena y cuál no, no podía recaer en alguien que escuchaba pop americano.

Sora intentó convencerlo de manera sutil, poniendo _Wildest Dreams_ de alarma. Hasta siendo nada sutil, tomando el celular de Yamato y colocando _Blank Space_ de tono de llamada. Nada había funcionado para que su rubio novio cambiara de opinión y admitiera que, de hecho, Taylor Swift era un artista bueno que merecía su respeto.

Las luces se apagaron de repente y los gritos se hicieron notar. Las cuatro mujeres adultas con posiciones respetables en la sociedad nipona no dudaron en desgarrar sus gargantas con gritos, incluso Mimi comenzó a llorar. La que ella había autonombrado "su canción", mejor conocida como _Welcome to New York_ comenzó a sonar y Taylor Swift, la de carne y hueso apareció en el escenario. Ninguna de las cuatro podía creer que fuera real. Tan delgada, tan perfecta. Parecía muñeca de porcelana y ellas la tenían a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Taylor Swift tocó por casi dos horas y el ambiente no decayó. Incluso hubo unos cuantos desmayos por aquí y por allá. Pero había pasado, había sido real. Incluso habían tenido la dicha de conocer a la madre de Taylor, quien muy amablemente se tomó una _selfie_ con Miyako.

— ¡No puedo esperar a mostrársela a Ken!— Anunció.

Las cuatro coincidieron con que la mejor presentación de la noche había sido _Out of the Woods_ , con avioncitos de papel volando por todo el Tokyo Dome. Todas guardaron unos cuantos en sus bolsillos. Sus corazones se aceleraban al recordar _You Are In Love_ acústica, solamente Taylor, una guitarra y el sonido de cincuenta mil voces haciendo coro al mismo tiempo. Sora la grabó, pues le recordaba mucho a su relación con Yamato, no se lo decía pues no quería que la arruinara para ella.

Las cuatro tomaron el metro con destino a Odaiba y se despidieron, partiendo a sus respectivos hogares. Hikari y Sora caminaron juntas, ya que aún vivían hacia el mismo rumbo.

—No puedo creer que fue real—La voz de Sora estaba rasposa, de tanto gritar. Ella no solía perder el control, pero tampoco solían haber muchos conciertos de Taylor Swift—. Tanto esperar y… Se terminó.

—Pero valió la pena—Los ojos de Hikari aún estaban llorosos, ella había sido la que más lloro durante _Enchanted/Wildest Dreams_ , la primera siendo su canción favorita de todos los tiempos—. No puedo esperar a mostrarles las fotos y videos a mis alumnos mañana.

— ¡Los videos no, por favor! —Tan solo imaginar que niños de prescolar podrían burlarse de sus no tan melodiosas voces la hizo sonrojar. Se calmó al recordar que la voz que más se hacía notar era la de la peli-lila.

Se despidieron al llegar al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja. Entró a su apartamento esperando encontrar a Yamato dormido, por lo que fue muy silenciosa. Yamato no estaba en Tokio muy seguido, por sus misiones espaciales, así que cuando estaba en casa le gustaba disfrutar de la ciudad y de la compañía de Sora. Pero dado que no estaría esa noche, supuso que aprovecharía para descansar.

Para su sorpresa, la luz del baño estaba encendida y Yamato estaba cantando. Sin duda se estaba duchando, algo extraño para ser las 12 de la mañana, pero más extraño era que estuviera cantando ni más ni menos que Taylor Swift.

— _They are the hunters, we are the foxes…_ _And we run!_ —Cantaba su novio. Tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Yamato Ishida, el auto proclamado amante de la música alterna estaba cantando Taylor Swift a todo volumen.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y su novio salió con nada más que una toalla cubriendo sus intimidades. Sora arqueó una ceja al verlo salir.

— ¡Volviste!—La saludo besando su frente—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto?

—Increíble— Admitió—. El segundo mejor concierto de mi vida—Sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Ah sí?—Sora asintió—, ¿Y puedo saber cuál fue el primero?

—El de Yamato Ishida cantando _covers_ de Taylor Swift en la regadera— Se recargó en la pared. Yamato se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—¡No es lo que parece! —Intentó defenderse.

—No puedo creer que usaste todos los argumentos del mundo para negarte ir conmigo al concierto. Llego a casa sintiéndome la persona más feliz y, ¿qué es lo que me encuentro?

Yamato se intentó esconder de su novia, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¡Tú, cantando _I Know Places_!—Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse—. Admite que te gusta.

—¡No!—No les gustaba admitirlo, pero ambos eran muy tercos como para dejarse perder. En especial en una discusión tan trivial como lo era esa.

— ¡Admítelo!—Yamato se quedó callado, sus ojos mirando fijamente los de ella—Bien, entonces no tienes de otra.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Sora se adentró a su habitación y abrió su cajón, sacando un sobre.

— ¿No es genial que sea una persona precavida y haya comprado dos boletos para ver a Taylor Swift mañana?—Sora los sacó del sobre y se los mostró a su novio. Él los tomó para verificar, no tenía escapatoria—. Tenemos una cita mañana, 6pm en el Tokyo Dome.

Sora salió de la habitación para prepararse un té, Yamato se quedó perplejo mirando los boletos. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero se alegraba de tener una novia precavida, y no iba a perderse la oportunidad de ver a Taylor Swift usando a Sora como excusa.

Salió de su habitación y rodeó a la pelirroja por la cintura.

—Gracias—Susurró a su oído.

El resto, es historia.

* * *

 **Notas**

Después de tanto tiempo, aquí está. Le prometí hace unos meses a las bellas del Topic Sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8 que escribiría algo parecido a esto. No salió precisamente como esperaba, pero lo escribí con amor.

Me basé en mi experiencia personal de ver el 1989 Tour en vivo, una experiencia inolvidable que añoraré por siempre.

Ya saben que los Reviews son bien recibidos, me ayudan a no darme por vencida y seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
